The Colors Within
by Shattered Peices
Summary: Hermes has to train Iris to become a messenger goddess, but he isn't to happy about it. Now Iris must try to go throuh the changlenges of being a goddess and helping out demigods.


"HERMES!" Zeus bellowed, causing the whole kingdom to tremble. The nearby gods stopped and stared, feeling pity for Hermes.

"Yes Father?" Hermes answered revealing himself. Hermes sighed. Being the messenger god is SO tiring. The gray columns of the temple just seemed to mock him, staying still all day while he ran around.

He looked at Zeus. He had a kind, stern look on his face. Then Hermes looked to the side of him and saw a girl, a goddess actually. She had pale skin and blonde hair. She had pink lips and wore a colorful dress. Then that's when Hermes saw her wings. They were slightly big and were yellow and beautiful. She seemed to just brighten the room.

"Look, we have a new goddess, Iris and she is the goddess of messengers and rainbows. I need you to help her with messaging." Zeus stated.

"Messenger?" Hermes croaked. He looked around the room and saw the other gods nodding.

"That's not fair Father! I'm the messenger god and I-"

"And she is the messenger goddess. You will help her out. That is all. You may leave." Zeus replied.

Hermes fist shook. He was the messenger god! Him! Not some puny goddess. If she thought she could do this right, she was SO wrong. Hermes let go of his anger and looked at Iris with a sour face.

"Okay Iris, let's go. But you will not speak, sing, hum, or move without my permission, understand?" Hermes asked, looking at her as she walked toward him.

She nodded, trembling to be before the famous Hermes. That's when Hermes noticed how short she was. She will never be fit to message!

"Good." Hermes bowed before the gods and with a blink of an eye, they disappeared.

The reappeared in Hermes room. It was blue and filled with notes, papers, drawing, and all sorts of technology. Iris gasped behind Hermes.

Hermes grinned and looked at Iris. "Ah, you may speak now."

"Um...w-where may I sleep L-lord Hermes?" Iris stuttered. What a punk she is.

"There aren't any more rooms in the temple. So for now you can sleep in my room." Hermes said walking toward his desk.

"Y-your room?" Iris squeaked. Hermes raised an eyes brow. Man, she is weak.

"Yes, my room. Is there a problem with that?" Hermes replied picking up a sheet of paper that was laid on the desk.

"N-no…I love your room. It's very magical." Iris said. She looked around, staying close to Hermes.

"Iris, tell me about yourself." Hermes said, narrowing his eyes.

"My sisters are Harpies and my mother was a loud nymph. I am the goddess of rainbows and messages." She managed to say.

"Very well. I am Hermes, god of messages, travel, pranks, jokes and turtles. And look here Iris, goddess of rainbows. "Hermes said stepping toward her. Iris backed up to the wall. "I am the god of messages. NOT you. You are a puny goddess who doesn't deserve to be in my presence. Do you understand?"

Iris stayed silent, trembling in fear. Hermes scowled.

"Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear?" He repeated. She nodded, with wide eyes. Hermes smirked and moved his mouth next to her ear.

"You will not speak of this to any one, understand?" He whispered, his hot breath against her ear. He felt Iris trembling and nodding.

_Knock, knock._

"Ah! We have company! Brighten up!" Hermes said, forcing a huge smile. He opened the door and found Apollo standing there. Apollo wore a bright yellow tunic. He had his hair slicked back and had awesome chocolate eyes.

"Hi Apollo! How are you?" Hermes greeted cheerfully. He looked behind him at Iris and scowled at her, a warning telling her to come forward. He looked back at Apollo.

"I came to greet the beautiful goddess you are training." He replied, winking at Iris. Iris walking toward and behind Hermes, peeking a look at him.

"Sure! Come in! But don't try a single move!" Hermes warned. Apollo chuckled.

"No need to worry little one. I am just here to talk. So how are you Iris?" Apollo asked.

"I'm doing great! And you Lord Apollo?" Iris replied. Apollo chuckled.

"Please, no need for formalities. Just call me Apollo." He smiled. Iris smiled.

"Or course Lo- Apollo." She corrected herself. Hermes stood in the back narrowing his eyes and looking at a sheet of paper.

"What do you call Hermes?" Apollo asked smiling. Hermes looked at Iris, warning her not to screw this up.

"Lord Hermes or Hermes." Iris replied immediately. Hermes nodded and continued to read the paper.

"Humph. I just call him brat." Apollo laughed. Iris laughed along, nervously. Hermes grinned and looked at Apollo.

"I'm not a brat!" Hermes said.

"Okay, okay!" Apollo laughed, raising both his hands in surrender. Iris giggled.

"Look, I'll be leaving. See you two later!" Apollo said walking out.

Hermes crossed his arms and looked at Iris.

"Well done. But you better do better." He said. He gave Iris a bundle of papers.

"Sort these alphabetically. I'll be back later." Hermes said, walking outside. Iris heard his footsteps outside. Hermes closed the door and whispered

"The walk way number two"

It was a spell he used for sounds when he needed them the most. He waited and then heard crying from inside the room. Hermes grinned. This goddess cannot handle him! He will make her NOT want to be messenger goddess.

And Hermes always gets his way.


End file.
